


Pleasure Points

by Manchanification



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cullistair, Ear Kink, Erogenous Zones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manchanification/pseuds/Manchanification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has some unusual erogenous zones...for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Points

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanon that Alistair has slightly elfy ears thanks to his mother (I blame tumblr artwork for this) and they're surprisingly sensitive. First Cullistair piece (thanks to the lovely Elfroot for giving me the inspiration to do this), hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism very welcome. (Also, I suck at titles).

It was a curious thing, pleasure. A universal constant that people sought out through their lives, desperate to obtain, and yet an entirely individual, entirely subjective thing. It took so many forms, could be stoked so many ways – a sight, a sound, a smell, a taste, an emotion. 

For Alistair it was the sensation of touch; the basest, most primal pleasure of arousal. Well...that and cheese, Cullen mused, looking over to the man spread eagle on the bed next to him, dozing softly in the early morning light. 

Not that he himself was any different. It would be entirely hypocritical to comment on Alistair's appreciation of carnal pleasure, when he himself had submitted to its throes, though only ever really at Alistair's hands. Their tastes, however, had priven to be somewhat different.

Cullen was calm, quiet, languorous. Happy to sit and have his hair stroked, tangled in a haze of warm limbs and soft blankets, hands wandering slowly, lips brushing. Warm and gentle and slow.

Alistair was eager, passionate, impatient. Craving the rough press of lips, the scratch of stubble and fingernails, the raw of struggle of muscle against muscle as hips collided and ground. Hot and hard and fast. 

Even if they both knew they could go either way, that at any given moment, tempers could flare or abate, giving rise to need or giving way to tenderness.

And then there were their physical preferences, their own individual erogenous zones that could be tended to, played and strummed at, working them into a frenzy at the lightest touch. For Cullen, though he was loathe to admit it, it was his throat. Never able to resist the temptation of Alistair's full lips following the lines of his neck, teeth grazing over the knot of his adam's apple, tongue laving where sharp edges caught, soothing scratches, his pulse throbbing beneath wet tongue and soft, warm lips. Never able to stop hips stuttering as the tip of an elegant nose traced the underside of his jaw.

He understood it though, the attraction of letting his head recline, leaving himself vulnerable to the other man; aroused not only by the sensations tingling through his nerves, but by the knowledge that he was utterly safe within the other man's arms.

It was Alistair's soft groan alerted him to his rousing state, turning to look at the other man as dark eyes blinked open blearily, dazed. He always seemed lost when he woke up, as though he couldn't quite remember where he'd last settled for the night. Eyes fluttered, darted, searching before landing on his partner, calming instantly, a smile breaking over the curve of his lips, familiar and fond. He felt a smile gracing his own in response. 

Setting the reports he'd been reading aside he turned to settle down against him, Alistair's warm bulk comforting and solid against his own skin. Arms around his broad chest, he pulled him in, rolling onto his back to ease the other man to lie on top of him, cradled against his torso, legs intertwining. A gentle sigh followed, content, a rush of warm air against his bare chest as Alistair squirmed himself comfortable, soft hair pressed to the underside of Cullen's chin.

A hand rose to rest in that golden-red hair, the other curling firmly across Alistair's broad upper back, holding him firmly even as the warden's eyelashes fluttered, drifting shut once more and Cullen smiled quietly, content to let his partner doze. He rarely had a chance to relax when performing his duties and so he saw no reason to interrupt the other man's rest now. In all honesty, he rather liked having him cradled in his arms, feeling protective despite Alistair's larger frame, knowing that when he was on the road again there would be no one to stand between him and his foes, no one to keep him warm on the nights he spent travelling.

It was that thought alone that prompted his head to lower, nose brushing into dark strawberry blonde strands, pressing a kiss to the warrior's head. A soft groan followed, an acknowledgement, Alistair shifting to press himself more firmly against Cullen's chest, arms beginning to curl around his lower back. The hand in his hair gripped gently, tilting his head back, lips pressing against his brow now, fingertips massaging lightly against his scalp. Another groan followed, more awake, Alistair's own large hands spreading in the small of Cullen's back as lips peppered kisses, his free hand cupping the strong line of his jaw, head cradled against Cullen's throat. 

Relaxing against the headboard, Cullen let his hands wander, one cupping the back of the other man's head gently, the other moving up the line of his stubble, the pads of his fingers tracing up past the corner of the warden's jaw, trailing onto the soft skin of his ear. The effect was immediate, Alistair's body stiffening, tensing at the touch before relaxing, a heavier sigh escaping him now. Cullen was never quite sure of why Alistair was so sensitive there, why tracing the shell of his ear or gently rubbing the lobe between thumb and forefinger had him growling and grinding against him, but it never failed. Perhaps it was just a random quirk of biology to cluster nerves there. Or perhaps it was the slight point to them, the subtle but undeniable shape that hinted at something other than human. And it was that he seemed to love most, the ghosting of fingertips over the barely there tips, an oddly firm ridge around the crest of cartilage that had him writhing when rubbed.

He did so now, fingertips sliding behind his ear, a thumb pressed firmly above, pinning fragile cartilage in place as his thumb rubbed once, heavy, from lobe to tip. Breath caught, the hands at Cullen's back flexing momentarily. Unsatisfied with the reaction, the commander repeated the motion, adding a gentle pinch to the pointed tip.

A moan this time, quiet and soft, still restrained, but a start at least, an inclination of the warden's stoked lust. Another rub had his hands gripping at the small of Cullen's back, lips parted, chest rising as he took a breath, steadying. Yet another warranted a groan, eyes fluttering open, warm amber darkened with lust. His head tilted back, lips searching for Cullen's and the commander obliged, pressing his own softly against Alistair's. A moan followed, soft, more air than voice, an eager tongue searching for Cullen's, stroking insistently when wet muscle met. 

It was the sudden shifting of hips that told of Alistair's arousal when Cullen moved his mouth down over his roughly stubbled chin, along his jaw, trailing up torturously slowly, teasing at an earlobe. Hot breath escaped in a rush, warm against Cullen's neck as the warden turned in to nip at him. Hands were beginning to wander, he realised, the other man pulling himself upright in Cullen's arms, hands creeping up his back, fingernails trailing lightly.

Muscles flexed beneath Cullen's hands, hot skin shifting as Alistair rolled over, hands moving to grip at his shoulders, mouth pressing sloppy kisses to his throat as torsos met. He knew his plan already, to pin him against the pillows, kiss and nip at his throat and chest until he relented, letting his warden have his way with him once again.

Not this time.

Swinging a leg over Alistair's hip, he took advantage at the remnants of drowsiness that refused to leave the other man completely, rolling himself on top of him, the hand in his hair restraining him gently. Copper eyes caught his own, wide, pleading, dark, a high-pitched whine escaping the now pinned man. His hands had already moved to his backside, gripping insistently, tugging in an attempt to make Cullen press himself down against him.

Oh, he wanted to. He really did, able to feel the heat radiating off his partner, well aware of how beautifully soft his pale skin was, how firm the muscles hidden beneath were, his cock jerking to remember the feeling of being trapped between them. 

But not yet. 

Hips thrust up, trying to meet his own and the commander shifted, his lower legs pinning Alistair's spread thighs to the bed, his own well out of reach as he knelt over him now. The hand that had been working at his ear pulled away, settling squarely in the centre of a broad chest, muscles flexing as Alistair squirmed. The fingers in his hair curled, tightening a fraction, encouraging his head to the side, exposing the long line of his neck, his jaw, the seamless flow to the delicate point of his ear.

The weight of his body thrown into his back, Cullen leant down, lips a hairsbreadth from his ear, the quiet rush of warm air making the man beneath him shudder and squirm.

'Behave.' He whispered, voice barely audible, but the order received and obeyed, the wriggling stilling, breathing deep as he fought his instincts to move. He never had been very good at staying still, always a fidget before years of relentless training had finally given him some self control. Still, it was a struggle for him, his hips never quite stilling completely, his cock rigidly hard and weeping.

Smiling, Cullen pressed a kiss to Alistair's flushed cheek, a reward, a promise. His tongue darted out, the smallest flick against smooth skin before lips moved again, a fraction to the left, repeating the motion until he had reached the corner of his jaw. The hand that had curled into thick strands of golden red released, moving instead to cup at Alistair's face, the pad of his thumb trailing over his cheek down to the firm curve of pliant lips. They parted under his touch, tongue flicking out to lap teasingly at the digit, just as his own nipped firmly at the delicate skin beneath his ear. 

A gasp had his lips parting fully before closing around the thumb resting against them, suckling gently, tongue twisting and lapping against the calloused pad. A groan broke from Cullen, the sensation of supple muscle curling against his thumb reminding him of just how talented that mouth could be, how glorious it felt to have those motions practiced on the head of his cock, or better still...

He flushed to think of it still, even now, cheeks growing hot at the memories of Alistair's head between his cheeks, his tongue working at previously untouched flesh. His hips stuttered at the memory and Alistair's tongue stilled, an amber eye cracking open slyly, knowingly, amusement written across his face. A nip to the lobe of his ear erased it quickly, vibrations quivering through his chest as he hummed his pleasure. Cullen returned his attentions to his ear, thumb pulled free from his mouth, fingers skimming down, stroking the strong column of his neck, kneading at the thick muscles of his shoulder; a contrast to the feather light glide of his tongue across the shell of Alistair's ear.

His breath was coming in hot pants, the swell of pectoral muscles beneath Cullen's hands rising and falling rapidly. When lips closed around the tip of that ear the rhythm stopped entirely, heaving into motion a startled moment later. A hand wound into golden curls, the other trailing down the pale skin of Cullen's back, gripping firmly at a rounded cheek, pulling gently, a soft whine escaping curved lips when the commander didn't acquiesce immediately.

The chuckle that followed ran through strained nerves and Alistair arched and gasped beneath him, lips pulling and suckling insitently at his ear now. He lowered his body, laying himself fully against him, hips resting in the cradle of Alistair's, pulling away from his attentions for a moment to allow his own soft groan to escape, blissfully enfolded in the heat of his lover's body. Thick arms wrapped around him, pulling him in, fingertips kneading at his back, ever wandering, stroking, teasing. Palms pressed against ribs, following contours, trailing ever downwards to settle against his backside again, Alistair's hips rocking slowly, firmly.

Fire erupted in his stomach, low and heavy, pressure that he'd failed to notice previously, enraptured with Alistair's reactions as he had been. Now though, he was painfully aware, heat searing, coiling through his loins, sudden and insistant. His cock jerked at Alistair's breathy moan, golden eyes flicking up to take in his lover's enraptured expression, head back, pink lips parted, a delicate flush across lightly freckled cheeks. And that flush, how it spread, a pink trail that spread to pointed ear tips, inviting even as he lowered his head to suckle at a collar bone, hips rolling, flesh sliding together as the warden's hands gripped at his cheeks. 

It was the sheer strength in the corded muscles of Alistair's forearms that ground their lengths together, moans escaping, the slow weep of crowns slicking the way, movements becoming fluid, easing painful friction into ecstatic pressure. Nails grazed as one of Alistair's surprisngly fine boned hands moved, dragging away from the full curve of Cullen's backside, ghosting over well toned hips to wrap around both shafts. Long fingers curled, gripped, callouses rasping delightfully at sensitive flesh. 

A hiss accompanied the motion, Cullen's teeth baring as he bucked into Alistair's large palm, losing control even as he fought the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. Hands clamped to the other man's ribs he heaved his torso up, away, his partner grunting in displeasure even as his hand tightened, moving faster. Cool air rushed to meet his chest as he bowed his head once more, determined to see Alistair finish before him, teeth closing lightly on the tender tip of his ear. A mewl broke from the other man, high, needy, before a single, heavy stroke of Cullen's tongue strangled the sound. The slim hips beneath him bucked once, twice, the cock pressed against his own pulsing, silken heat coating them both moments later as Alistair arched into him. 

He followed quickly, rutting into the hand still clenched about him, motions slicked by Alistair's spill, hips rolling easily until he lost his rhythm, faltering as soft lips locked onto the pulse in his throat, adding to the warm pool spreading across the warden's stomach.

Silence fell on them, save for the quiet rasp of slowing breaths, the rustle of sheets as Alistair's arms came up around him once more, pulling blankets up to cover sweat dampened skin. Warm lips found his forehead, his lover's contented hum breaking the silence as his jaw rested against golden curls. 

'Sooo....' came the drawl, shattering the silence and golden eyes flickered open, restfulness fled in the wake of Alistair's voice '....you like the ears then?'

A soft huff followed, Cullen lifting himself a little to meet Alistair's copper hued gaze.

'Don't think you can make me the strange one here. You're the one with the odd erongenous zones.'

'Yes but, that's biology. You have a fetish.' Alistair countered, a slow grin forming, teasing.

'I do not,' the commander frowned, flustered 'that was for you, not me.'

'Ohhhh, so you're saying that wasn't good for you?' 

Plump lips found Cullen's own, the tip of Alistair's tongue tracing the ridge of his scar.

'I didn't mean...'

Those same lips cut his off as they trailed down his jaw once more, suckling at the tender skin beneath his ear, a hot tongue trailing down ever down.

'Well...I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?'

Lips grazed across his throat, the tip of his long nose tracing through rough stubble, teeth gently catching his adam's apple, tongue laving at the hard knot.

'I...yes.' A whisper, needful, vibrations through his throat that tickled Alistair's tongue, heat slowly forming again. He nipped. Cullen gasped.

'Good. I'm looking forward to it.'


End file.
